She's Too Perfect For A Freak Like Me
by IrishAshZoldyck
Summary: Mikaela isn't your average girl. And when her and Jimmy meet, he's instantly smitten. There's only one problem, she doesn't know he's a freak. So Jimmy hides it from her; because for once in his life he's normal. And he doesn't want it to end like all the others, with her looking at him with disgust because of his deformity. What happens when she finds out?
_**Disclaimer: I don't own American Horror Story or any of the charcters from it, I only own my OCs.**_

* * *

Jupiter, Florida 1952

In any other state summer would start at around late June and end around the middle of September; it was September 31, 1952, officially fall in every other state, but since this is Florida summer heat lasts all throughout the year. If we're lucky than we'd get some cold weather around December or January, but cold weather to Floridians is 60 degrees at the lowest; that's what happens when almost all 365 days of the year are 80 degrees or higher.

And today was no acceptation. The day of September 31 was in the high 80s with the sun sitting at the center of the clear blue sky, and it was only 12 o'clock; just wait until it gets around 2. Which is why Robert Jr. (or Rob as his friends call him) was not surprised when he found his younger sister lounging out next to their pool, sunbathing as she listened to Elvis's rich voice play from the radio.

"Mikaela?"

The girl let out an overly exaggerated groan to show her annoyance of being disturbed, before opening her eyes and turning to face her brother.

"What?"

His reply was caught in his throat when he noticed the swim suit she was wearing. Rob rolled his eyes. It was a two piece, looking as if she just stripped down to her undergarments.

"What're you wearin'?" He sighed, rubbing his forehead in frustration. Did it bother him? Yes, only because its his baby sister. Their mom however would probably have a stroke if she saw her daughter dressed this way.

The girl rolled her eyes. "It's called a bathing suit; you wear it when you're-"

"I know what it is! I meant-...just forget it. Forget I asked." He felt a headache coming on.

Mikaela smiled up at him, knowing she won, before changing the subject. "So what did you need? And why do you have some of my clothes with you?" Eyeing the dress with distaste.

"Ma just came home and asked me to get you, she needs to talk to you. Said it was important." He chose to ignore his sisters eye roll. "I brought you a change of clothes." Openly eyeing her so called swim suit.

Mikaela groaned, throwing her head back against the lounge chair.

Rob tossed the dress at her knowing that she'd probably throw it in the pool. "Change. I don't want to hear another scream match between you two."

Grumbling, Mikaela stood up and began to dress in the hideous dress that her aunt bought for her 20th birthday. A halterneck floral dress, the bass color being lavender with pink roses patterned all over the dress and a white belt wrapped tightly around the waist to match.

Rob smacked the back of his sister's head when she obnoxiously gagged. "Grow up." He gave her a light shove towards the house.

Mikaela sniggered.

Walking into the kitchen, Mikaela's eyes immediately drifted to her mother; the picture perfect housewife. Her shoulder length blonde hair curled to perfection, her bangs pinned out her face. Her makeup natural, small winged eyeliner with pink lipstick and foundation covering all if any blemishes. And to top it all off, her button up blouse and circle skirt were ironed so that there was no wrinkle in sight.

Their mother turned, only to gasp loudly when she caught sight of her daughter. "What. Are. You. Wearing?" She shuddered, eyeing her dress in disgust.

Mikaela looked down at the dress. "Uh...a dress?"

Her mother (Roslyn) cleared her throat and gave a strained smile. "Yes, but what in the world was going through your head when you decided to wear such an inappropriate dress? I can see cleavage!"

She looked down and sure enough there was a bit of cleavage but nothing to freak out about.

"And it's so tight! You shouldn't been showing off those curves! It's only acceptable when your married." Her mother stressed. "Which you aren't." She added under her breath though Mikaela heard her clearly.

Her eyes drifted past her mother's shoulder where Rob had drifted during Roslyn's scolding. " _Sorry_." He mouthed, shooting her an apologetic look.

Mikaela sighed in annoyance. She could never do anything right in her mother's eyes.

Roslyn cleared her throat.

"Anyway, I have fabulous news!" Her demeanor changed drastically, the woman practically squealed.

Mikaela's face twisted into worry. "...What?" She was hesitant to ask.

"I had just finished buying groceries and when I was leaving you'll never guess who I happened to bump into!" And without waiting for her daughter to answer, she squealed. "John!"

Mikaela was right to worry.

"We got to talking and he confided in me that he enjoyed your last date very much and that he was hoping to do it again!"

By this time, Mikaela's face was full of horror. Rob watched behind their mother with sympathy.

"So I told him you would love to go out with him again! And we scheduled for you to got out to dinner tonight!" Once she finished her story, Roslyn jumped up and down clapping her hands. Not noticing the absolute terror her daughter was experiencing.

"I had to rush out and buy the perfect dress for you! It's beautiful and I'm sure John will love it!"

' _Dear God she's not done._ ' Mikaela thought, watching her mom rush to a bag to find the dress, her face still holding horror.

The girl nearly fainted when her mother showed her the dress. The top was a light purple short sleeved collar shirt, a white belt and a yellow, white and pink plaid circle skirt. Mikaela eyed the dress in disgust before looking towards her mother's beaming face, her expression still one of disgust.

Her mother huffed. "Why aren't you excited?" The grown woman felt like she was about to cry.

"Am I supposed to be excited?"

"Mikaela." Her mother scolded. "This boy likes you! He comes from a wealthy family which holds a great reputation! He is perfect husband material!"

"So I'm supposed to marry him because he's wealthy? Mom we're already wealthy!" The girl exclaimed, running a hand through her thick hair.

Her mother shot her daggers. "That is not the only reason; you ideally need a wealthy man because he needs to be able to support you. Like a real man."

"Ma's got a point." Mikaela widened her eyes at Rob. "I mean, this man's gotta be tough as nails if he's gonna spend the rest of his life with you. You're a piece of work. You're stubborn, high maintenance, and overall pain in the ass. If anything, we'd have to pay him to live with ya, there's no way someone would do it willingly."

Mikaela glared harshly at her brother but he only gave her a teasing grin in return.

"You are 19 years old; you should have been married and moved out by now! Goodness, you should have a baby already; all the other girls have!" Roslyn ignored her son and focused back on her daughter.

Mikaela rolled her eyes.

Roslyn held the dress out. "Now go get ready, you must look perfect for this date!" She squealed.

Mikaela's eyes drifted past her mother, towards her brother, who gave her a stern look. Sighing loudly in despair, Mikaela yanked the dress out of her mother's hands before stomping upstairs.

* * *

"You look perfect!" Roslyn gushed, her hands clasped together in front of her chest as tears appeared in her eyes.

"I look like an idiot." Mikaela stared at her reflection, eyeing her hair and makeup specifically.

Her mother shot her a scolding look. "Hush! And you better hold that tongue of yours during dinner."

Mikaela's waist length hair which is usually naturally pin straight, was tied back into a ponytail curled, and since her hair was thick as well it helped keep the curl. The makeup Roslyn did was a bronze glitter eye shadow and a thin wing eyeliner, a light pink blush with her face covered in foundation underneath and let's not forget the bright red lipstick. Mikaela was fine with the eye shadow, she thought it was pretty, she just didn't like it right now because of the occasion. The winged eyeliner needed work, while Roslyn like a thin small wing that barely went farther than the end of her eyes, Mikaela liked a thick long wing. The blush and foundation? No. She also hated the feeling of the lipstick. And the dress was slightly tight which her mother was extremely upset about.

Mikaela tugged on the skirt of the dress.

Roslyn slapped her hands away. "Have you stuck to the diet I told you about? Men do not like big women, they prefer a slender figure."

"Mom it's not fat, for the thousandth time." Mikaela rolled her eyes. "It's muscle from when I played outside with Rob and David for all those years when we were younger, and from the dance lessons you forced me to take."

Her mother continued, ignoring what her daughter said. "Your already too tall for a woman, men like petite women. And to make it worse you have wide hips, a large butt, with thick thighs and legs. Your thighs should not rub together when you walk." Roslyn sighed in defeat.

"Oh well I'm sorry that I can't shrink five inches until I'm 5'3 like you or that I can't shrink my hips or butt or legs!" Mikaela clenched her fist.

Roslyn waved it off. "Never mind, thankfully John is overlooking your flaws." The bright smile appeared once again on her face. "Now it's almost 6, we must leave soon!"

And with that, Roslyn practically dragged her reluctant daughter down the stairs, rushing around the kitchen looking for her car keys and purse.

Mikaela walked in, with an a look to kill on her face as she watched her mother rush around the room. Rob and David were sitting at the dining table watching their mother as well but looked at Mikaela when she slowly walked in the room.

David spit out the water he was drinking, before laughing loudly.

Mikaela's head slowly turned towards her brother with a murderous expression on her face. Rob rolled his eyes at his younger brother.

"God Kayla, you look like a Christen girl ready for church." He snorted.

"Well besides for the lipstick." Rob added causing David to laugh again. Mikaela shot a glare at him causing him to let a chuckle slip.

Roslyn, with her keys and purse found, latched to Mikaela's side with a wide smile. "Doesn't she look splendid! John with surely love her! Who knows maybe he'll even ask for your hand tonight if things go well!" The woman was squealing.

David sniggered behind his hand as he watched Mikaela's face twist into horror while Rob gave a sympathetic smile though his eyes held amusement.

"Well we don't want to be late!" Roslyn beamed. "Let's go, dear." And proceeded to drag Mikaela towards the front door. The girl looked back at her older brothers, her face a mixture of horror and pleading.

"Uh, actually Ma, Kayla asked me to take her." David suddenly spoke up, stopping the women.

"What was that, dear?" Roslyn asked, turning to face her middle child.

Mikaela, though not knowing what her brother was doing, nodded her head rapidly. "Yep! I'm just so nervous for this date and I wanted David there to make sure everything went well! I really want my big brother to keep me safe!" And cue the puppy dog eyes.

David shot his sister a look of disgust but quickly covered it up with a bright smile to their mom. "Yeah, I just want to make sure this guy is right for my baby sister, Ma. I've never met him before and if things between them get serious I want Mikaela to know she has my approval."

Roslyn looked between her children, still confused and not willing to miss such a big occasion.

Rob cleared his throat, coming to stand next to David. His two younger siblings tensed and looked at their eldest brother with worry that he'd bust them. "Dave was telling me he was worrying about seeing our baby sister go on a date Ma. Besides, you were telling me this morning that you needed to bake that casserole for Ms. Anderson's lunch tomorrow."

Roslyn gasped in horror. "I completely forgot about Margret's lunch! I've been fussing over Mikaela all afternoon!"

"Yeah Ma, I'll take her to meet with John while you bake your casserole. Nothing to worry about."

"Well.." She looked between her three children before sighing in defeat. "Oh alright! I just really wanted to see you on your date."

"Don't worry Ma, I'll get ya pictures." David wrapped his arm around Mikaela's shoulders, the two simultaneously giving their mom the largest smile they could manage. Rob, standing next to his mom, rolled his eyes at the two. He wasn't happy about them tricking their mom but the two brothers weren't thrilled about her going on this date and he'd rather David take her than their mom.

"Ok." Roslyn nodded, tears coming to her eyes as she walked with them to the door. "Make sure you don't smear your lipstick! Remember manners! Napkin on the lap and elbows off the table! Cross your ankles when you sit-"

"I got it mom!" Mikaela yelled back as her and David walked out of the house, leaving their mother to watch on the porch.

Rob walked down with them as well, opening the door for Mikaela before walking towards the driver side where David had the window rolled down. "You two owe me." He shot them a look, tapping the top of the car before leaning back up and walking towards his mother.

Rob wrapped his arm around his mom's shoulders as they watched the two drive off.

* * *

"You owe me big time." David grinned, leaning his elbow on the door while the other arm steered the wheel.

"I guess." Mikaela yanked her hair from the ponytail, tossing the white bow on the floor.

"Hey don't trash my car!"

Mikaela rolled her eyes.

"And damn right you owe me!" He continued. "Ma would probably sit down and eat with you if she took ya." He glanced over at his sister to see her nodding her head.

"Why did you trick her?" Mikaela asked, looking over at her older brother by a year. "Are you really worried about me going on this date?" She gave him a teasing grin.

David snorted. "Hell no. I know how you are with guys, if anything I'm more worried about that poor sap who agreed to go to dinner with you in the first place."

She rolled her eyes. "God you make me out to be some sort of dirty whore. I'm not that bad, just 'cause I've been with a few guys in the past doesn't make me a whore."

David gave another snort. Mikaela glared at him. He grinned teasingly at her.

He stopped at the red light and turned to his sister, his eyes softening when he finally got a good look at her. She's dressed up like a doll, an innocent beautiful doll; she'd be even more beautiful if she didn't hold that scowl on her face. But it was all a charade, she was miserable; that much was obviously, well at least to Rob and himself. Their mother was too high up in her fantasy of fixing Mikaela into the perfect housewife.

She'd be even more miserable if she actually got married. Mikaela isn't stupid, she is well aware that once she gets married that her husband will expect her to be the ideal wife. To cook, clean, wear pretty dresses and be well mannered. None of those match her; she can't cook to save her life, she only cleans her belongs, she hates dresses and since she grew up with two older brother's she's learned to be tough and straightforward like...well like a boy.

When they were younger, when their dad was still alive, she was spoiled rotten by him; what did you expect after having a girl after two boys. David remembers; Mikaela wanted to be with their dad all the time, and when he would play sports like baseball or football in the yard with his sons, Mikaela wanted to right there playing with him. And that's what happened. Their dad rarely told Mikaela no, he used to say that "I want my daughter to be tough so she can fight off all the boys that will come after when she grows into that beautiful woman". Of course Roslyn was not very happy about that, that's why Mikaela is so terrible at the housewife act, because instead of Roslyn teaching her from the beginning like every other girl Mikaela would be outside roughhousing with her brothers and the other boys along the street.

David sighed. He remembered when Mikaela was the annoying short chubby sister that always wanted to tag along with them whenever they went outside to play with the kids on the street, she was the only girl on the street at the time. Now she's all grown up. She's no longer short and chubby, but a uniquely tall and curvy woman, and her once pale skin and freckle covered face is now lightly tanned with freckles only lightly scattered across her nose and some over her cheeks.

Their dad was right, she grew into a beautiful woman, and as an older brother David feels the instinct to protect her, especially from boys.

"Hey." Mikaela glanced at her brother, raising an eyebrow in question. "There's wipes in the glove compartment and some clothes in the back."

Mikaela's eyes widened and a large smile appeared on her face, her first real smile of the day, David noticed sadly.

Mikaela grabbed the wipes, pulled the sun visor down, and began to wipe all the makeup from her face, only leaving her eyes alone. Once she was done, she ran her hand through her hair until the tight curls went down to a slightly wave. She could live with that.

By the time she was done, David had reached his destination and parked the car.

Mikaela reached in the back seat and grabbed her spare clothes.

"I didn't pick those out, Maddie did." David said, turning over his shoulder only to see Mikaela standing behind his truck practically ripping the dress off her.

"Jesus Christ Kayla, I'm sure any other guy would love to experience what I just did but please, a warning next time, I'm your brother." He shook his head in disgust, having caught sight of her bra.

Mikaela rolled her eyes. "It's the same thing as my swim suit which you've seen me in, besides maybe you shouldn't have been a perve and turned when you knew I was gonna change."

David shook his head. "You have no shame, it frightens Rob and I very much."

Mikaela sniggered, throwing the dress in car. Her new outfit was defiantly more her taste; what was once high waist jeans were now cut to short like sailor shorts and a black halter top. "When did Maddie pick these out?"

"I snuck her over when Ma had you locked in the bathroom while she curled your hair." He threw an arm over her shoulders. "She'd probably have a heart attack if she saw you dressed like this." He glanced at her outfit.

Mikaela rolled her eyes. "It's not even that bad."

"Where are we anyway?" She asked, noticing that they were making their way towards a bunch of lights and...is that a Ferris Wheel? "The carnival?!" She beamed up at her brother.

"Maddie's idea not mine." He chuckled, squeezing her shoulder in response to her hugging his side. "She's been ranting about it for weeks now, so I thought why not? It's better than being stuck in some fancy restaurant with some stuck up rich kid."

"Hell yeah it is!" Mikaela cheered.

David laughed as she began to drag him towards the lights, rides, big tents, music and screams.

* * *

 _ **My first American Horror Story fanfic! I watched season 4 and absolutely fell in love with Jimmy! (I mean it's Evan Peters so how could you not love him)**_

 _ **Please review so I know to continue with this story, I'd love to know if you like it or not!**_


End file.
